Sweet Addiction
by Deidara Crack Remix
Summary: Sasuke's a Prince and Naruto's his servant. What happens when Naruto grows up to become the object of Sasuke's sexual fantasies? Why's Kakashi here? And why does Sasuke feel the sudden need to touch Naruto? Rated M for hardcore Yaoi in later chapters.


**Another Story I'm pulling out of my ass. Enjoy. I will update other stories soon.**

**Warnings: Cursing, Yaoi (should be expected); I just felt the need to warn you that there is a lot of Yaoi, like…a lot, so brace yourself. **

**Background (so no one's confused): they live in Konohagakure that consists of many kingdoms. Basically it's taking place in our own current time (2010/2011), but instead of having presidents and governors, there are Kings and such.**

**Summary: Sasuke's a Prince and Naruto's his servant. What happens when Naruto grows up to become the object of Sasuke's sexual fantasies? Why's Kakashi here? And why does Sasuke feel the sudden need to tough Naruto? Rated M for hardcore Yaoi in later chapters.**

**Ages:**

**(In the Beginning) Sasuke- 6 Naruto- 8 **

**(Time Skip) Sasuke- 16 Naruto- 18 Neji- 17 Kiba- 18**

**Itachi- 23 Kakashi- 25 Deidara- 23**

**Fugaku- 40 Mikoto- 38 **

* * *

"Young lord, your mother has requested your presence," a calm voice spoke as the door was opened to reveal one of the many servants working under the Uchiha palace. The younger of the two turned to show the deep scowl on his face.

"I'm busy," he said as if that was enough to let the other know that he wasn't in the mood to be bothered by some trivial matter. It was probably just another girl she wanted him to meet and become acquainted with, or she may just be calling him to sit with her and have tea. He honestly wondered if she was growing bored with her life.

"She says it's an important matter," he insisted and the young prince let out a grunt. It couldn't be that important, but regardless of his own wishes he slid out of his chair and made his way past the servant. "She's in the main hall sir," he called out.

"Hn," was the last thing he heard before the boy turned a corner and was out of sight.

Once there, he spotted his mother sitting in one of the chairs, looking as graceful as always, and engrossed in a deep conversation with a woman he was sure he hadn't seen before. She had long red hair and emerald eyes and looked to be around the same age as his own mother, but definitely nowhere near as beautiful or even as clean as his mother. She looked like some street urgent who'd wondered into their house. It wouldn't have surprised him to see his mother talking so enthusiastically to some beggar who'd wondered into the castle.

Beside her was a boy who looked about a year older than himself, maybe seven or eight years old. He was standing by the red-head's chair with a stern and confident expression. He had bright blue eyes and wild blonde hair that framed his slender tan face. He was wearing similar clothes to the other woman, dirty rags that hung loosely to his body, and didn't look like one to shower daily.

He scrunched up his nose at the two and went to stand next to his mother. She jumped, more excitedly than surprised, and turned to smile at her son.

"Hello Sasuke, I wanted you to meet someone," she explained and he shifted his glare from them to his mother. "Young boy, will you come please?" it was a request that should not be refused, full of the typical sternness that most of the royal family carried, and as he was told the little blonde boy walked up to them until he was about two feet away.

"Sasuke, I'd like you to meet Naruto," he turned and eyed the boy wants more, sticking his nose high in the air as he observed him. He didn't like him. He looked stinky and stinky people were not the type of people Sasuke preferred to hang out with. The blonde looked just as irritated, but made it only noticeably to Sasuke, as his eyes basically screamed 'Pompous jerk' in Sasuke's face. He saw the look, and glared even harder. "Naruto here will be your very own personal servant," she finished, making Sasuke pause and look up at her questionably.

"I don't like him," he stated, in other words telling her that he was not going to have anything to do with the blonde boy. She frowned.

"But Sasuke, he is more than capable to fulfilling all of your needs," she said, not liking the response at all. She had thought this was the perfect gift for her youngest son and was more than excited to see his face finally light up with appreciation, but no, not even a thank you. Instead he complains about her simple act of kindness.

"Itachi doesn't have one, why do I have to!" he nearly shouted, but knew better. He was royalty, and royalty should never raise their voices in such childish manners.

"Sasuke-kun," she began, brushing his hair out of his face. "Itachi…well, he's different," she insisted and he frowned.

"I don't care; he's dirty, and looks weird. I don't like it," both the blonde and the red-head visibly stiffened by the comment, but the two ravens hadn't noticed.

"Oh Sasuke, that's nothing you can't fix sweetie," she said ruffling his hair. His scowl deepened and his small hands went up to bat the other out of his hair. This was not fair, why did he have to get stuck with some stupid servant he didn't want. There were plenty around the house, dozens! Why couldn't he just stick with those, they hadn't bothered him, they were perfectly fine in his opinion.

"Now then," his mother's voice broke him out of his musing, and he settled with glaring at the blonde, who shot him a dirty look. "Welcome young Uzumaki, I'm sure one of the servants will be happy to show you around, for now Sasuke," she looked down at her son who had looked up in response to hearing his name. "Would you be a dear and show him to your room while I speak to Kushina," she gestured towards the woman who was looking away from them in what looked like shame.

"Whatever," he grumbled and grabbed the tan hand roughly before pulling the blonde along towards the stairs.

The entire walk was silent and Sasuke never ceased letting go of the others hand. Naruto was having a little trouble with keeping up with the quick steps, but soon he was yanked a final time when they stood in front of a large white door. The raven turned to him with a glare and stood there, not making a move to open the door.

"I showed you to my room, now leave," he spat out in disgust and the blonde didn't even try to hide his glare this time and looked as if he would punch young Sasuke in the mouth.

He didn't say anything, and he didn't move.

"Well," he said, crossing his arms and tapping his foot expectantly. "Leave!"

"I don't know where to go my lord," he said as if it was common since. Sasuke fumed at the tone, and hadn't remembered a time where someone spoke to him with such disrespect.

"Fine, then just sit here!" he barked and opened his door before slamming it in the blonde's face.

And that was the first time Sasuke and Naruto had met.

* * *

"Naruto!" Sasuke bellowed, marching out of his room and down the hall to the room at the far end. He huffed, this was the third time this week that Naruto was late to going to his room in the morning. Honestly, he had no sense of timing and was the most incompetent servant. In the ten years he'd been with Sasuke he still didn't now the routine! It was Naruto's job to dress him in the morning, Naruto's job to make sure his breakfast was ready, Naruto's job to clean and make sure his room was up to its rightful standards, Naruto's job to report any news his mother had, Naruto's job to put on his pajamas, Naruto's fucking job to remember to wake the hell up the next morning and do it all over again! Was it that hard to remember? No!

He reached for the door and swung it open furiously only to reveal a half dressed Naruto about to slip on his dress shirt when he looked up half surprised, and half amused with the raven standing there in a simple pair of boxers.

The pale boy's face went red at the sight, but didn't let his anger fall from his face. Damn Naruto.

Yes, the two of them had both grown up immensely, Naruto wasn't the same scrawny dirty boy that Sasuke had met all those years back and Sasuke . . . well he was still a little prick, but his body matured much faster than his personality. He didn't have muscles like Naruto, who'd spent a lot of his free time working out, but was toned in a way that that made him look masculine and yet a bit feminine. Both had the same hair, just a little grown out to the point where the tips dangled around their shoulders, but Naruto's was still unruly and sticking in every direction and Sasuke's was still sticking out in the back in it's odd, yet endearing style.

Although, his feelings for the blonde had definitely morphed into something unfathomable. He refused to call it love, because the blonde never ceased to piss him off and he still couldn't stand his presence from time to time, but at the same time he desired the blonde in a way he knew was unacceptable. No, he wasn't in love with the blonde; he just wanted him in a … pleasure sense.

Regardless of the hidden need to rake his hands up the firm tan body he marched up to him with anger clear in those onyx eyes and stopped only a few inches away from the blonde.

"Good morning my lord," he said calmly, pulling his shirt around his arms as if there was never any interruption. Sasuke growled, infuriated with the response. Not once did Naruto ever seem to be too effected by Sasuke's words and it really just pissed him off.

"You are late, it has happened thousands of times and yet you still refuse to follow my orders!" he fumed, the blonde simply closed his eyes as he began to button up the shirt and Sasuke felt grateful for not having to be exposed to such an image any longer.

"My apologies, I hadn't realized how long I slept," he explained, and then moved on to tucking his shirt into his slacks.

"No excuses!" Sasuke barked, stomping his foot on the ground as if he expected Naruto to get on his hands and knees and kiss it. Naruto paused and gave his master a perplexed look, raising an eyebrow at the younger boy.

He didn't say anything. Arguments like these were very common with the young Uchiha…well they were more like Sasuke chewing him out over something and Naruto listening with the same indifference. He just let him win in the end; there was no arguing with the young lord. He always got what he wanted.

Finally after being glared at for another two minutes he reached for his tie and spoke. "I'll be there shortly to dress you sir," he said and with that, the Uchiha went stomping out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Naruto sighed. Yep, these moments were very common.

* * *

"Naruto," Sasuke spoke, lifting his head a bit so that Naruto could bring the tie around his neck.

"Yeah?" he asked, informal as always, another thing that served to piss Sasuke off, but he let it go this time.

"I'm having company shortly, will you prepare tea?" he asked, but Naruto knew he couldn't refuse. Rule number one: Never refuse an Uchiha, there will always be hell to pay.

"May I ask whom?" he asked, pulling the tie so that it could tighten, but not choke the Uchiha. Sasuke glared feeling once again insulted by the other's rudeness.

"My affairs do not concern you Uzumaki," he said, pushing him away once his tie was successfully dangling from his neck and marched over to his desk. Naruto just stood there with a look of amusement as the boy began shuffling through some papers.

"Is this person important," the other froze and glared up at him. Ah, one thing Naruto enjoyed about this job was riling the Uchiha up. It was just too easy.

"Hold your tongue or I will have it removed," he growled and went back to sifting through his papers. The threat was shrugged off and Naruto busied himself with fumbling around with his tie. He never liked wearing them; they always seemed to be choking him.

Sasuke smirked, finally finding what he was looking for and was about to turn and say something to his servant when he paused and was suddenly mesmerized by the blonde's actions. He would kick himself for this later, but now he couldn't take his eyes off the newly exposed tanned neck and the way Naruto loosened his tie making his look so…what was the word…delicious? Inviting? He wasn't sure.

He licked his lips. God, he was such a fool. All he could think about right now was how he wanted to dig his teeth into that neck and mark it as his own. His finger twitched, and he could feel a small shiver run down his spine.

The tan hand stopped its ministrations and blue eyes looked up into hungry dark ones. They starred for a moment, before a loud knock broke the short spell.

Sasuke jumped and turned to the door, feeling himself heat up. "You may enter," he said, his voice sounding a bit foreign to him.

His brother entered. He stepped inside, his long raven hair sliding along his shoulder. He was like a Sasuke replica, only with older features. Naruto couldn't help but feel that compared to Itachi, Sasuke was much easier to handle. He'd heard rumors of how Itachi treated his servants, which was probably why he didn't have one now.

"Will you two not be joining us for breakfast?" he asked, placing an elegant hand on his hip expectantly.

Sasuke blushed, "Of course," with that said he quickly brushed past his brother, forgetting what it was he was initially going to tell Naruto.

* * *

Breakfast was silent, with both Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto sitting on opposite sides of the long table. Sasuke sat close to his mother while Naruto sat on his other side and Itachi sat close to his father. On the other side of their father was his personal servant Mia (whom he was suspected of having an affair with, which nobody in the Uchiha household doubted, but didn't question) and on the other side of their mother was her servant Ami, who was always quiet around everyone except the queen.

No other servants were allowed to eat with them and were told to eat in their own quarters where they'd be fed cold soup and dry, tasteless bread. Personal servants were much different than normal servants. They slept on the same level as their master, ate the same food, were given better clothes and were allowed to attend the same balls and gatherings as their master.

It was like being a privileged slave.

They slept on the same level but had much smaller rooms with less stuff in it, they were given less food than their master, their clothes were very cheap, and at any social event they weren't allowed to mingle or even talk to anyone who wasn't their master.

It wasn't much different than being a commoner, the only privilege you had, supposedly, was being close to a royal family, and in Naruto's mind, that was far from a privilege.

Breakfast ended quickly, and Sasuke got up as soon as his plate was finished. He hated sitting with his family, as much as he tried to look indifferent and calm about it, it was all just so boring and quiet.

"You have a guest sir," he heard one of the servants say, but not to him, to Itachi. He looked from his place in the sitting area towards the large door. It was probably just Kakashi. Deidara and he were probably the only two friends Itachi had, and weird ones they were. Kakashi being one of the most desired royalties in Konoha had the brilliant idea to cover himself with a face mask to take away the attention he carried (which just got more attention I since more maidens were determined to see underneath the mask) and Deidara. . . well he grew up with a strange fascination with explosions…enough said. The blonde rarely ever visited though.

He realized that he had been correct in his assumption when he saw the silver haired prince dragging himself through the door lazily scratching the back of his head. And woman found that attractive? He didn't understand. He shrugged and turned away from the guest to focus on something more…interesting.

Well, someone interesting, someone very interesting. He cleared his throat and swallowed, feeling uncomfortable with himself. Really, he was shameful. If anyone were to find out about the attraction to his servant, his male servant, they'd have his head…literally. He shivered at the thought of his father finding out. Hell would surely come to surface when that day comes. Hopefully it never did.

He sighed. Yes, the object of his thoughts was definitely something you could stare at, and at times like these when the blonde was completely oblivious to his wandering eyes he used it to his advantage. Letting his eyes fall to his brilliantly tanned neck to the loose tie, and how the white dress shirt was gripping his body in a way that defined all his muscles. Naruto had definitely growl out of the plump, dirty beggar whom he'd met so long ago. He still had those blue eyes, but they seemed to shine a brighter color now, and his hair was longer on the sides and hung onto his broad shoulders. His skin was creamy and the tan just looked so delicious on him.

He licked his suddenly dry lips. Blue eyes looked up and stared into his dark ones. Such disobedience shouldn't be tolerated, no servant should ever look into their master's eyes, yet Naruto seemed to do it often. His cheeks heated up, seeing the blonde smirk. What the hell was he smirking for! Arrogant bastard! He clenched the arms of the chair he was sitting in and glared at the servant.

A hand rested on his shoulder and he jumped. If he was any less of a man he would have yelped, but luckily he was able to close his mouth fast enough to prevent any noise. He growled and looked behind his shoulder seeing the silver haired man smiling. He couldn't see his mouth, but he knew the son-of-a-bitch was smiling.

"What?" he growled out, and the man seemed to be taken back by the response, but continued to smile under that mask.

The older man removed his hand and went around sitting on the couch beside the younger raven placing his black briefcase on his lap. "Just seeing how you've been, little one" he said honestly, but Sasuke didn't let the glare fall from his eyes. Damn he hated him, and he hated the goddamn nickname!

"Shouldn't you be pestering Prince Itachi?" he asked, and the older man laughed a bit.

"Uzumaki-san, would you grab us some tea," he asked, waving his hand towards the kitchen. Sasuke fumed. That was _his_ servant! No one ordered him around but _him_!

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke asked seeing that Naruto had already gotten up and headed towards the kitchen. He grinned, a grin he only did when he knew he was pissing Sasuke off. It never failed. He left. "What gives you the right to tell my servant what to do!" he barked, but he didn't seem to be listening, instead he began rummaging through his briefcase.

For the first time during their encounter Sasuke calmed down, and found it more interesting to peak at what the older man was doing. Suddenly a book was being shoved in his face. He stared down at it. The cover was plain white and the only thing on it were the words 'Far Away Paradise,' he stared at it for a moment, and then looked back up at Kakashi.

"A birthday present," he explained, and Sasuke went back to examining the cover.

"My birthday was a month ago, you gave me something back then, did you not?" he mumbled, finding the book looked mysterious, but interesting.

"Yes, yes young prince, but I felt this would come in more handy than that sword, yes?" he then closed his briefcase and smiled under his mask once again. "You're servant is back," he nodded upwards, and Sasuke looked over his shoulder at the blonde balancing the tray in one hand and his other placed behind his back.

He felt heat rush up to his cheeks again and slid the small book into his pocket, feeling as though he'd been doing something wrong. This is ridiculous; he had nothing to hide from his own servant…right? He cleared his throat and grabbed one of the mugs elegantly once offered to him. Kakashi just shook his head and leaned back, making Naruto frown. He liked the man, but he did not like being told to do something if it was pointless. He shrugged and placed the tray on the center table before returning to his previous seat.

Sasuke peaked up from his cup at him and immediately caught his eye, making him choke a bit on his tea. Faint footsteps could be heard, and soon his brother was coming up to stand behind his chair.

"Kakashi-san, please don't tell me you were bothering my brother again," he said in a bored tone and the older male simply scratched the back of his head.

"Of course not," he said and got up, carrying his briefcase with him. Sasuke watched them walk towards the door, the book resting in his pocket still in his mind as the door opened and closed. They were gone. He sighed, and intertwined his fingers, letting his hands rest on his knees.

Just moments later the castle bell rung and a servant scampered towards the large door. "My Lord, I believe it's for you," he looked up and was met with a tall, long-haired brunette. Neji, one of his only true friends he had.

The boy walked up and gave a curt bow before moving over to take the seat Kakashi had previously occupied. He crossed his legs and looked between the two, first at his raven haired friend, then at the blonde servant who looked just as passive as he'd always looked whenever Neji saw him. He had to wonder if the servant felt any emotion at all. He always seemed so empty.

"Hello, Neji-san," Sasuke said with a small smile. Naruto noticed, and it made him glare at the pair. Sasuke barely ever smiled, and rarely did it around Naruto. Majority of the time the blonde was around him he was always glaring and seemed to be in a constant pissy mood. And now once Lord Neji comes it's all smiles and happy Sasuke. Yeah, it pissed Naruto off. Why? Well he really didn't know and just concluded it was because Sasuke in general pissed him off.

Ever since they were little Sasuke hadn't said a single nice thing to the blonde. For the first year he called him stinky, the next five years he called him clumsy and an idiot, and then the last four years he called him annoying and an even bigger idiot. It's not like it hurt Naruto's feelings, but there were so many times he had to bite his tongue before he said something insulting to the uptight bastard, cause god knows if he said one little thing to piss the young Uchiha off all hell would break lose.

He rolled his eyes.

He blinked and realized they were talking about something to do with some social gathering they'd both attended. Naruto was probably there, but he never remembered anything significant about those things. They were all so boring. He had made a friend at one though; Kiba, a boy just as wild on the inside as himself. He'd met him at some spoiled princess, Ino's birthday party. He'd snuck off while Sasuke was chatting with a few admirers who had grabbed him without him looking and Naruto was glad for that. If he had been ordered to get him a drink one more time he was going to go crazy and just start throwing all the china at the guest. He was glad he kept his cool.

He had made it to the backyard and spotted a guy wearing a similar outfit to his own. He knew right away that he was servant. Turns out he wasn't the only one who was always struggling to keep his mouth shut. He absolutely hated being quiet, and being held up in the Uchiha house hold all day, every day, was agonizing. He got used to it after a while, but being a naturally loud person made it hard to keep calm and collected, which is why he and Kiba were a perfect. When they were alone together they were able to be as loud as they wanted and he could honestly say he hadn't laughed so much with one person in his life.

But then it was over, and he had to go back to the boring life he lived as a manservant, what he liked to called the 'commoner version of a slave'. He leaned over and propped his elbow on the arm of the chair, resting his face in his hand.

He had seen Kiba more after that, getting into the habit of looking for him every time he went to those stupid get-togethers only so they could sneak off and get away from these pompous royal assholes. He had also found out that Kiba was the personal servant of Shikamaru Naru, the heir to the largest estate in Konohagakure.

Naruto had met him once and didn't seem like as big of a prick as Sasuke, not even close, but he could see how Kiba got bored. The man seemed to be more occupied with sleep than he was with running a multimillion dollar company.

He was knocked out of his musing when he heard his name being called. He straightened up and turned to his master who was, of course, glaring at him. Did he really hate Naruto so much that he had to take his rage out at him through his eyes all the time?

"Get Neji some tea," he commanded and Naruto glanced down at the remaining cup on the tray before realizing it was probably cold by now. He shrugged something he did often and grabbed the tray before disappearing in the kitchen.

"That's quite some servant you have there," Neji said, and Sasuke couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or serious.

"You say that every time you come here Neji-san," he inquired and Neji simply smiled and shrugged.

"It never ceased to amaze me how lenient you are with him. He has no manners and takes things you say much too lightly. You should watch out for him," he said, his face serious with the last sentence. Sasuke frowned for the first time since he arrived and felt slightly insulted; first insulted by his lack of authority and also by the mention of trust in his servant.

He trusted Naruto. Yeah he pissed him off and was definitely different than most other servants, but he trusted the blonde with his life. He had nothing to worry about.

He blinked when he heard the sound of Neji laughing. He turned to observe his friend. "It was a simple thought Sasuke-kun, don't let it bother you," he said, leaning forward a bit. "Unless he's truly one not to be trusted," there was no reply to that, and they were interrupted when said blonde came back from the kitchen carrying the tray over towards them. He handed the Hyuuga heir his cup, before returning the tray to the table and sitting in his normal seat.

Sasuke starred at him. He was quite the disobedient servant; that he established long ago. He didn't stay on his feet like most servants were told to. Instead he let himself relax by taking a seat in their company. And then it was the way he rarely paid attention, his terrible sense of time, his constant muttering under his breath when he told him to do something he probably didn't want to do, his mannerisms while in the company of guests and other royalties. Was Sasuke really that bad of a master?

He growled and cursed under his breath feeling belittled by the words. Neji stayed silent this time, taking in the sight of his friend with an amused smirk. Look at what he did. He couldn't help but chuckle a little.

The sound caught Sasuke's attention and he glared at his friend. He wasn't really angry at Neji, he was just irritated with himself and it happened to be Neji's fault. Damn him! There was nothing wrong with the way he treated Naruto!

Then again, no matter how much Naruto disobeyed him he'd never sent Naruto off to be 'taught a lesson'. He didn't know how to handle seeing the blonde bruised or beaten. Sure it may seem weak, but it was too gruesome of an image to have. Though he knew Naruto has taken a punishment or two given by his father, but nothing that left significant evidence and he was grateful for that.

Naruto was looking between the two. Why was Sasuke glaring at him now? Had he done something wrong? He couldn't remember. He saw his master's eyes turn into slits before he pushed himself out of his chair causing Neji to look up at him surprised.

"Something wrong?" he asked, to Naruto it seemed like an innocent question, but Sasuke could see the small amusement shining in those lavender eyes. It just served to frustrate him even more.

"Not at all Neji-san," he grit out and bowed. "If you excuse me," he turned to leave and noticed that Naruto was getting up to follow him and quickly looked back, glaring at him. "I'm in no need for your assistance Uzumaki, do remember to come tonight this time," he growled and marched up the steps. Both boys looked at each other. Naruto wondering what had him so upset and Neji still feeling as amused as before.

* * *

Entering his room, the Uchiha slammed the door and looked around his room angrily. In the five minutes it took him to get to his room he realized that Neji had been right. Though he still couldn't say he didn't trusted Naruto. He did. He had just realized how he'd let Naruto go disregarding of all the mistakes he'd made over the years. He growled at himself and placed and palm over his forehead. He needed to calm down.

Making his way through his room, he stopped half way when he felt something shifting on his leg. He felt around his pocket before reaching in and grabbing the small white book from before.

He'd forgotten all about it.

He walked with it to his desk and sat down, opening the book to the first page. He flipped a few pages until he was met with the first chapter, 'First times'. He raised an eyebrow and read through the first page. It seemed to be about a boy about his age. "Hm," Sasuke hummed and read through a few more pages.

At least it kept his mind off of what Neji said.

* * *

Sasuke dropped the book, already having read the first six chapters.

What kind of shit was Kakashi trying to pull with this? Both hands went up to fist his hair. He had to wonder why he'd read past the second chapter! The entire thing was a scandal, and a forbidden one at that. He groaned thinking back at the things the two main characters had done. Some seemed repulsive, but other's he couldn't help but be intrigued by.

This was insane. This must've been a big joke.

He loosened his tie, feeling a bit hot after reading such writing. It was truly scandalous. Two men weren't supposed to carry on with such a relationship. Or so he was told. Yes he fantasized about such activities with Naruto, but could he actually go through with it.

He bit his lip.

'_Hmmmm Kaoru go deeper,' gasp._

'_Uh, so tight,' grunt._

'_Aaaaaahhh!'_

He blushed at the thought of the words. He'd always wondered what it would feel like to act out on his fantasies. The way the book described it seemed almost unreal. 'An overwhelming feeling of pleasure and desire'? Is that really what it's like to be impaled?

He blushed, it was late, and Naruto should be here soon. Not that the boy was ever on time. He looked up at the grandfather clock standing tall in his room and saw that it was almost nine already.

He huffed and got up to brush his teeth.

* * *

He felt so stupid. Naruto had just begun undoing his tie and he felt himself heat up and the blood rush to his cheeks. Images of him and Naruto doing such things as described in the book flashed in his mind.

Naruto paused for a moment, noticing his master looked a bit sick.

"Are you alright?" he asked, informal as always. Sasuke had to wonder if Naruto ever even listened to him. He glared up at the blonde.

"Have you already forgotten how to address your master?" Naruto had to muster up the will to not roll his eyes as he fully undid the tie and threw it over his shoulder. Now he worked on the buttons on the white shirt.

Sasuke gulped, feeling the tan knuckles brushing against him. He'd never felt so intense around the blonde. He was hot as he felt he groin twitch when the blonde's knee accidently propped up and brushed against it.

Naruto blinked up at him again, a bit curious to why his master was acting so strangely. There was definitely something wrong. He slid the shirt over his shoulders and felt the pale boy shudder.

Sasuke lifted his arms a bit as the shirt was removed and placed neatly on a chair. He sat down on his bed as Naruto bent down to remove his shoes and socks. Each shoe was taken off and placed to the side as the socks were then placed atop of his shirt. He got back up and faced Naruto once more. He looked up at the tanned face and saw that he was focused on the buttons of his trousers.

He couldn't take this. It was too hot, and being this close to the idiot again just made it worse. Damn Naruto. Damn that book. Damn Kakashi. He gulped, feeling his body move on his own. He shouldn't be held responsible for his actions. It truly wasn't his fault. If only the blonde hadn't been so…enticing.

He found his hand in Naruto's hair, gripping at it tentatively. The blonde stopped abruptly, his thumbs around the band of Sasuke's pants, prepared to pull them down when he felt the fingers sliding against his scalp.

Sasuke couldn't really think of what he was doing, the images of the book being the only thing going through his mind…well only it was him and Naruto, not Kaoru and Shinya. He pressed his body flush against Naruto's and the blonde quickly became aware of the other's arousal. It was painfully obvious when being shoved against his own flaccid one and couldn't help but grunt at the contact. He felt his twitch as he looked down at his master's glazed over eyes.

The other looked hungry, like he was about to eat him right then and there. Naruto gulped, feeling the room's temperature rise significantly.

Sasuke groaned, his other hand moving up to grip onto Naruto's shirt. What was he doing? He didn't really know. He never did anything like this before, so it was hard to fully grasp the situation.

He leaned forward, pressing his lips to the crock of Naruto's neck, and let his tongue dip out to taste the inviting flesh. Naruto let out another grunt, but didn't move and just kept his hold on Sasuke's pants.

Sasuke's eyes sparked with the new sensation. The taste was something he'd never imagined, it was definitely not what Sasuke was expecting, and was oddly sweet, addicting. He found himself biting and sucking at the flesh, wanting more of the delicious taste. His cock became stiff and needy, and he felt himself starting to sweat. He bit down harder, and Naruto let out a noise. Mm, Sasuke couldn't get enough.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, but it didn't sound at all like he minded, more like he was trying to reassure himself. Sasuke blinked and looked up; smirking at the small mark that was left on previously attacked neck and looked up at his servant. His face looked calm, but Sasuke could tell he was far from it. He was breathing rather irregular and the thick organ against his thigh was slowly coming to life.

He sat there for a moment staring into those blue eyes and wondered…What was he doing? He felt as if he'd just discovered a forbidden fruit and now that he's tasted it, he couldn't get enough. Yes, that forbidden fruit was pleasure, and he'd never felt it so intense before in his life.

"Naruto," he spoke. He decided he wanted this, as wrong as it may be, he couldn't get enough. "I want you…" he leaned in to the older man's ear, catching his earlobe in between his teeth. "…to pleasure me…"

* * *

**Ah, I'm such a dirty, dirty person. Hmmmm, I hope you liked it. I'm being a jerk and working on multiple stories at once, but I'll probably update this one very frequently since…well it's just too fun to write.**

**Thank you for reading, please review. **


End file.
